Bryterion
Bryterion is a Steltian bounty hunter paid off by Makuta Skrage to assist in the extermination of the Toa Tripax. Biography Early life Bryterion started out as a Steltian guard, tasked with protecting VIPs and buildings on the island of Stelt. At one point during his career, a Makuta called Gorast paid the island a visit. Bryterion's fellow guard, a brute named Krekka, got off on the wrong foot with her and the two ended up doing battle. Gorast quickly incapacitated Krekka, but Bryterion had showed up to see what the commotion was about. After exchanging a few words, Gorast engaged Bryterion in a swordfight, intent on testing his skills. Their short battle ended in a stalemate, which Gorast considered to be a success on Bryterion's part. She subsequently offered him a place in The Brotherhood of Makuta. Despite her promises of glory, Bryterion coldly refused, and proceeded to evict her from the building. Gorast did not take lightly to the rebuttal. After contacting the superiors of Stelt, she had Bryterion thrown in one of the many gladatorial arenas the island was known for. Bryterion managed to decapitate his first opponent, but received scarring to the right half of his face. There to make his victory even more bitter was Gorast, who attempted to dispatch Bryterion via poison blowdarts. Bryterion fled the stadium, which was located on Stelt's shoreline, and stole a boat from a nearby dock. He was a good distance off shore when Gorast revealed her final card: explosive blow darts. The small boat was utterly destroyed, and Bryterion knocked unconscious. After drifting through the sea on a bouyant shard of his former boat, Bryterion landed on a miniscule island. Though the rock initially seemed to be uninhabited, it was actually housing a passerby: an assassin called Noblus. He quickly took a liking to Bryterion, and decided to take him in, teaching him skills that would bring Bryterion to fame. Straitus Nui A good deal of time later, after he and Noblus parted ways, Bryterion was approached by Makuta Skrage, who offered him a hefty amount of money to assist his team in killing off the Toa Tripax. Skrage was unaware of Bryterion's previous encounter with his fellow Makuta, and he believed that Bryterion was only in it for the money. Whatever his true intentions were, they remained hidden beneath his emotionless face and the optical device that covered the scarred half of it. During Skrage's first attack on the Toa Tripax, Bryterion rode a small jet boat, as he could neither fly nor swim as well as the rest of the team. Bryterion managed to blow a hole through the bottom of Nucriz' boat, but he simply fled to the Toa, who, in turn, fled out to sea. This resulted in an intense chase, one that resulted in both sides being wrecked on an island nobody had seen before. Characteristics Bryterion's extensive training and commitment has left him with nearly impeccable skill in just about every form of combat, though his profession frequently places him in a stealth role. Each one of his senses has been trained to the peak of perfection, and he is nearly unmatched in agility, endurance, swordsmanship, aim, and survival instinct. Though there are individuals physically stronger than him, Bryterion is certainly not a weakling. In truth, his only downfall in battle is his lack of any powers. Despite his unmatched skill, Bryterion is no braggart. In fact, he is quite the contrary, making sure that no emotion is visible to anyone outside of his mind. His companions have never seen him crack the slightest smile, display rage, wince in pain, or show any sign of friendship. His purely impassive embodiment of life is something that stirs anxiety in all those around him, even Makuta Skrage. Had the others known of his previous history with the Brotherhood of Makuta, they would have realized that Bryterion would never have joined Skrage's team... unless he had his own plans. Equipment Though not nearly as impressive as his skill, Bryterion carries several form of weaponry. His signature is his black sniper rifle, the name and origin of which remains a mystery to all but himself. It can accept many types of ammunition, which are contained in a canister located in between the rifle's handle and stock. Bryterion's close range preference is his saber, a trusty weapon that he's had since his job as a guard in Stelt. His history with swordsmanship predates any practice he had as an assassin, resulting in his particularly showy and impressive handling of the blade. To make it even more deadly, the blade has been modified to house traces of Doom Viper venom, completely fatal to any anatomy it enters. Fortunately for his enemies, Bryterion only uses this as a last resort, as he values fairness in a battle. In a slight addition to his arsenal, Bryterion has a spike sprouting from the tip of each foot; not his primary choice of fighting, but suitable if he has no other weapon. His final and most noticeable piece of equipment is not a weapon, but a utility. A previous battle left Bryterion with one bad eye and a scarred cheek, giving him enough reason to place an optical device on the right half of his face. It has a profuse number of settings, ranging from night vision to infrared. His sniper is also wirelessly hooked up to the optic, showing his point of aim whenever they're used simultaneously. This also explains why he is rarely seen using the sniper rifle's actual integrated scope. The optic is, by no means, integrated into his head, and he can remove and reattach it at will. Trivia *Bryterion could be considered the main character of the villains from The Days of Straitus Nui. *Out of all the characters from The Days of Straitus Nui, Bryterion is my favorite. I have great fun writing and expanding upon his story. *Bryterion is ambidextrous. *He used to have dual machine pistols, but I thought that having so many weapons was simply too much, so I removed them from his MOC and the story. *A prequel to The Days of Straitus Nui has been written, detailing some of Bryterion's former life. It can be found here: http://stelvak.deviantart.com/art/The-Dawn-of-Straitus-Nui-Bryterion-315598443 *More of Bryterion's profiles can be found at: YoutTube (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqsaS1IGJFQ) and deviantArt (http://stelvak.deviantart.com/art/Bryterion-379153003) Category:Steltian